


My Brother is Everything

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Confused Sam, Dean Hates Witches, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impundulu, Night Terrors, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam has Nightmares, Scared Dean, Sick Sam Winchester, Witchcraft, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: A witch hunt ends happily for once, and as the brothers are packing to leave Sam falls ill. Thinking its nothing, Dean decides that they'll lay low for a few days to make sure he gets better, but when he only takes turns, getting sicker and sicker by the day, and other people begin to get sick the exact same way, what will Dean have to do to save not only them but his little brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this. This idea stemmed from a dream I had the other night where Dean was taking care of Sam after one of the hunts, and nothing good happened afterwards. I hope that you enjoy, and please leave a comment if you like it. this story takes place in any of the seasons with the bunker.

'' Witches... Why the hell did it have to be a witch?''

'' Be lucky it was a witch. It could've been much worse Dean.'' Sam said.

'' Right, I could have two bullet holes instead of one in my shoulder.'' Dean said, hissing as Sam put more pressure on the wound.

'' Be lucky it was in your shoulder instead of your chest. She was aiming for your chest Dean, you could've been killed.'' Sam said, reaching for the kit to get the tweezers. The bullet was still inside of his shoulder, and he'd have to get that out. '' That was a close call.''

'' Yeah, no kidding.'' Dean said. He felt the pressure let up, quickly followed by tweezers digging inside the wound. He bit back a groan of pain as the tweezers finally came out of his shoulder with the bullet. Sam set it aside in one of the few plastic cups that were provided in the motel, and reached for the curved needle and thread to put a few stitches in the wound. '' At least we got the bitch. Now those kids will start getting better.'' He said. Dean felt the needle prick his skin, but this time he didn't even flinch. Stitches were something that both the Winchesters had gotten used to over the may years of hunting. Both of them had been forced to patch each other together, so it wasn't strange at all when Sam just started stabbing him with the needle to knit the skin back together.

'' It may take some time. What ever spell she was using was really powerful.'' Sam said, beginning to stitch the wound closed.

'' A job well done if I do say so myself.'' Dean mumbled, watching as Sam worked away. He was done after a few minutes, and was putting a gauze pad over it to keep stuff out of the stitches. He put medical tape over the gauze to hold it in place, then stepped back to look over his work. A job well done if he could say so himself.

'' There.'' Sam said, turning back to the kit to put everything away. Dean moved his arm to check the stitches, feeling them tug when he raised his arm higher then his shoulders. He'd just have to take it easy for the next few days, or at least until it began to heal. They didn't have anywhere to be for now, so that wouldn't be to hard.

'' Do you think the cops are going to find her body?'' Sam asked, dropping the med kit into one of their duffels.

'' Hard to say. We left her in that alley, so they may find her, but maybe they won't. At least not until she starts to stink up the place. I bet that won't take long considering that she was practically decapitated when we got to her.'' Dean said.

'' Right, but the gunshot wound finished her off first. You just wanted to make sure.'' Sam reminded. Dean stood from the edge of the bed to get to his duffel. 

'' You would feel the same way if you had almost been killed by a body fluid spewing witch as many times as I have.'' Dean said, gripping the duffel in his hands.'' Well, I say that tomorrow we start heading back towards the bunker since there's no sign of another hunt yet.'' Dean said.

'' Alright.'' Sam said. Dean grabbed a fresh set of sleepware that thankfully wasn't covered in blood like the shirt he was currently wearing. He disappeared into the bathroom a moment later leaving Sam alone in the room. Another hunt well done, Dean told himself as he slipped into the clothing.

 

\---

 

Sunshine came through the windows of the motel room as Dean pulled himself out of sleep. The light blinded him for a second, forcing him to cover his eyes as he turned away. He rolled over, the pain from the wound making his shoulder ache from the movement. He groaned, scrunching his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He quickly found Sam on the other bed. He was curled up on his side, the blankets pulled up all around him. He could see the back of Sam's head, and the hair that was sticking out in all directions from a rough night of sleep. Must've been tossing and turning through the night.

He glanced at the clock a moment later, and realized that it was already past nine.

'' Damn.'' Dean mumbled. They'd both slept past six for once. Almost always, knowing their lives, they were both up by no later then seven. Sometimes even six. Dean pushed off the bed with a groan, his shoulder still throbbing. He'd need some of the good stuff to help with that, and he was sure they still had plenty of it left in the med kit. He stood to retrieve the kit, but something caught his eyes first. Sam shifted on the bed so he was now facing Dean. He saw that Sam's face was scrunched up, and if he wasn't mistaken there was a sheen of sweat across his brow. His face was also slightly pale, which made Dean a little more than worried about his brothers condition. He hadn't seen Sam that bad since the trials business.

He quietly approached his brother, and reached out to brush a hand across his forehead. He wasn't running a fever, but the pallor of his face still made him wonder what it was he was fighting with. Dean reminded himself that it could be a nightmare, and quickly moved to shake his shoulder.

'' Sammy. Hey, wake up.'' Dean said, shaking his shoulder. Sam didn't do anything at first, so Dean gave another stronger shake, and then hazel eyes fluttered open to lock on him. '' Hey, you alright?'' Dean asked, stepping back a foot or two.

'' What?'' Sam mumbled, pushing up off the bed.

'' You're really pale Sammy, and you're sweating all over.'' Dean said. He saw Sam lift a hand up, running it down his face to realize that he was indeed sweating. '' You alright? Did you have a nightmare or something?'' Dean asked.

'' Don't know.'' Sam mumbled, falling back on the bed. '' I didn't think I had one. If I did then I don't remember.'' He said.

'' OK then.'' Dean turned back to the bags, reaching for the med kit as well as a fresh pair of clothes. He really needed a shower. '' We've gotta check out in about two hours. Then we'll hit the road.'' Dean said. Sam ran another hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes.

'' Right.'' Dean disappeared into the bathroom a moment later, leaving Sam alone in the room by himself. He let a groan past his lips as he covered his eyes against  the light coming in from the windows. It was extremely bright to him, making his head throb more than it had when he'd been woken up. The headache reminded him of the way he'd felt all those years ago when he still had those visions. He'd wake up with the worst headaches ever, but those were ten times worse than what he was feeling now. Believing that it was nothing aside from an aftershock of being thrown against a wall the night before, Sam brushed it aside. He'd take something, and if it didn't get better then he'd crash when they got back to the bunker. He began to push off the bed, a chill running over his skin as he ditched the blankets resting there. He padded over to his bag, passing a mirror hung on the wall along the way. He froze, approaching the mirror again, and was shocked at his own image.

He was pale, even more so then he thought when Dean had told him. his hair was plastered to his head, sweat soaked and messy. Then there were the bruises under his eyes. They were dark, and stood out like sore thumbs against his face. Sam tried to brush them off as being nothing, but something was nagging at him. There was something more to this, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He brushed it aside, and quickly turned back to his duffel to retrieve what he'd been looking for. He'd have to keep an eye out on this. He didn't think he'd caught something, but then again he had gotten sick faster than this before. He could still remember it, and he remembered that he'd been bed ridden for almost two weeks after that because he'd been stubborn. He'd keep an eye out on it, and then if it got worse he would tell Dean. He'd stay quiet about it for now.

Sam heard the shower turn on on the other side of the door, and then he snapped out of his thoughts to focus on grabbing fresh clothing.

 

\---

 

Dean's thoughts were on his brother as he turned off the shower head after a good twenty minutes of standing under the hot spray. Sam could be getting sick on him, and he knew the way Sam got when he was getting sick. His brother would try to hide it, take care of it himself until it was too much for him to handle. Then it would be up to himself to take care of Sam until he was well. Dean could remember one other time that Sam had gotten really sick in under a few hours. He also remembered how Sam had been delirious and super clingy during the car ride to the hospital where he spent two days before being released. Dean remembered feeling both worried, and scared for Sam. His fever had spiked so high that there had been a chance that Sam could've died.

If that was happening again, then would Sam actually open up about it?

Dean dressed quickly, and stepped out of the bathroom with a wall of steam at his back. Sam was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, already wearing a fresh pair of clothes as he glanced up at him. He was still pale, but he looked more with it then when he'd woken him up.

'' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' I'm fine Dean, stop asking me.'' Sam said, standing up from the edge of the bed.

'' Were you looking up anything for another hunt?'' Dean asked, looking towards the laptop that was resting on the bed. He hadn't seen it when he'd stepped out because Sam had been sitting in the way.

'' No. I was checking up on the kids who had been attacked. The report says that most of them will be released within the next few days.'' Sam said.

'' That's good. We did our job.'' Dea walked over to his duffel, scooping it off the floor to drop on the bed. '' But now we've got to hit the road. Get ready Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' The two were packed in less than a few minutes, and were out the door soon after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had decided to make a stop at the local park for only one reason that Sam wanted to strangle him for.

They had a great coffee cart.

Sam stood against a nearby tree, eyes glancing up to find his brother standing at the cart holding out a few bills and making gestures with his hands. The man behind the cart just smiled, then set to work at making the coffee for them. Sam had wanted to deny the coffee, thinking that the extra few hours he'd gotten would keep him awake just fine, but he was proven wrong within minutes of stepping out of the motel room. He'd managed to doze off within minutes of falling into the passenger seat, and Dean had woken him up with a worried look. Sam brushed it off again, thinking that it was nothing. He must be a little tired still. So when Dean had asked what kind of coffee he wanted, he'd said the strongest he could get. Dean had been a little shocked at his brothers choice, but didn't question it. From where Sam was standing, it looked like he was doing exactly what he'd asked, and getting him a really strong coffee.

Sam let his head fall back against the tree after a few minutes, his eyes feeling heavy as he let them close for a second. His mind wandered on this strange feeling he kept getting. He felt strange, off if that was the right word. He didn't think it felt like he was sick, but at the same time the way his body was feeling and acting was telling him that he was sick. He was freezing, but the temperature was only in the 60's at the moment. It was also the beginning of fall, meaning that the temperature could still be pretty hot right now. Yet here he stood, wrapped up in one of his few jackets with the collar flipped up to protect his neck against the breeze that was rolling across him. He felt a shiver run through his body, and couldn't help but push further into his jacket. The motion did no good to block out the cold, in fact it only seemed to get worse. He pushed back into the tree, the bark digging through his clothes as he began to slide down the bark of the tree to sit on the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapping around his torso as he curled in on himself. He was just so cold, he couldn't take it.

He heard what sounded like mumbling somewhere off, and then out of the corner of his eyes he saw what looked like a set of legs approaching him. God, he'd been spotted. He quickly realized that it was Dean when he knelt down beside him, one of his hands resting on his shoulder to give it a tight squeeze.

'' Sammy, you feeling OK?'' Dean asked. Sam didn't look up to Dean for a moment, instead looking at the rather interesting hold that was starting to show in his jeans. It was more interesting then anything that had to do with the way he was feeling. '' Sammy talk to me.'' Dean said. Dean realized quickly that Sam was deliberately avoiding him, so he moved to kneel in front of Sam, which forced him to look up. '' Sam.'' Dean said, a warning tone to his voice.

'' Dean.'' Sam mumbled, finally making eye contact. Dean could tell just by looking that Sam wasn't feeling good. His face was more pale then when they'd woken up, and there were now dark bruises under his eyes. He was still sweating, which prompted Dean to reach out to set a hand on his forehead. Sam was burning up now, and he was even more worried when Sam began to lean into the touch on his face.

'' Sammy, you're burning up.'' Dean mumbled, his other hand coming up to swipe the hair out of his face.

'' 'm cold.'' Sam mumbled, pulling away from his brother to lean against the tree again. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, tight enough that the seams looked ready to pop at any second.

'' OK, this isn't good. Sam, were you not feeling well yesterday?'' Dean asked.

'' I was fine. I don't know why I feel like shit now.'' Sam mumbled, his eyes sliding shut. Dean looked up from his brother to eye the car, which was sitting a ways away still. He had to get Sam out of here. If he could get him back to the bunker then he could easily sleep off what ever this was. He set the carrier with the coffee down, moving back into Sam's line of vision.

'' Sammy, we're going to get you back into the car. You think you can make it till we're back at the bunker?'' Dean asked. Sam's eyes opened again, and Dean could tell that he was putting up an effort just to keep them open.

'' Don't know.'' He answered. Dean set a hand on Sam's shoulder, and could feel that he was shuddering under his grip.

'' Alright, come on Sammy.'' Dean held a hand out to Sam, who at first just stared at it like he was crazy. Then Sam seemed to get it, and held out his own as he braced his other arm against the tree. Dean carefully began to pull Sam up, which was no easy feet with him half out of it, but he managed to get him standing. Sam was still leaning against the tree when Dean turned to grab the coffee from where he'd left it. '' We're getting out of here, come on.'' Dean said.

'' OK.'' Sam began to follow Dean towards the car, but found that his legs were very unsteady. As he walked, a young girl ran past who chose that moment to run into him. She almost sent him sprawling, but Sam managed to stay upright. Just barely, but he managed it. Dean must've noticed, because the next thing he knew Dean was beside him with his free arm looping around his waist for support.

'' It's alright Sam, come on.'' Dean said. The two began to make their way back to the impala.

'' Thanks.'' Sam mumbled.

'' No problem, but if you mention this to anyone I will make you regret it.'' Dean warned. Sam couldn't help a small laugh at that, but then he remembered that he wasn't feeling to well. Dean got him to the impala, and didn't waste a moment in pulling the passenger door open for Sam. He slid into the seat, and Dean shut the door behind him. Sam leaned against it, resting his head against the glass which felt cool against his skin. He let his eyes drift shut for awhile, but cracked them open again when he realized that Dean hadn't gotten in with them. He glanced up to the rearview mirror, and found that Dean was at the trunk looking for something. He felt it when his brother shut the trunk, and he just let his eyes drift shut again. They would've stayed that way had Dean not shaken him open when he'd gotten in the drivers seat.

'' Sammy, wake up for me. You should takes these for your fever.'' Dean urged. Sam gave him a look, but didn't protest against the pills. Instead he took the pills, and downed them so Dean would stop breathing down his neck. Then he felt something press into his hand, and when he looked down he found that it was a bottle of water. '' Keep hydrated. If you're getting sick you'll get dehydrated. I'll save your coffee for when you're feeling better.'' Dean said. Sam hated to admit it, but he didn't think he'd be drinking that coffee at all. It just sat there between them in the cup holder as Dean pulled away from the park. Sam kept his head against the window, and let himself doze for awhile before sleep finally took him under.

 

\---

 

 In the end Sam's coffee was never drunk. The coffee was still sitting on the seat between the brothers when Dean pulled into the garage of the bunker. He parked the car, cutting the engine as he turned to check on Sam. His brother had conked out a few hours ago, and was still sleeping against the door. He'd started shivering about halfway through the ride, making Dean crank the heat in the car and drape his jacket over him. He set a hand on Sam's shoulder, and gave a soft shake.

'' Sammy, wake up.'' Dean said. It didn't take much to wake Sam up, and soon he was looking to him with fever filled eyes. He truly looked like hell. '' We're home. Let's get you inside.'' Dean said. Sam only nodded at his brother, a hand fumbling with the door to get it open. He got it after a few minutes, which by that time Dean had already climbed out of the car and was at the trunk retrieving their bags. By the time Sam was actually out of the impala Dean was holding the bags over his shoulders and walking back to him. '' Come on Sammy, you're sick. You're getting to bed, and no arguments.'' Dean said. Sam just nodded at what he said, and slowly began to saunter towards the door to the bunker. Dean watched him as he went, worry gnawing at him. He was sick, but just how high was that fever? He'd have to check once he had Sam settled, but that could wait until he had his brother comfortably safe in his bed to sleep off what ever this was. At least he hoped that he could.

He followed Sam all the way to his room, pushing the door open for him when he fumbled with the handle. God he was so out of it right now. Sam shuffled into his room, and fell onto the bed with a groan. He curled up on his side, burying his head in the pillows. He ignored Dean as he maneuvered around the room to get to his side. He had the thermometer that he'd snagged from the bathroom along the way in hand, and he'd knelt down so he was at eye level with his brother.

'' Sammy, open up.'' Dean said. He held the thermometer out to Sam, who just groaned at the sight of it, but still took it in his mouth as they waited for the beep. It came a moment later, and then Dean took the thing from Sam to check it. He let out a slow whistle at the sight of the numbers.

101.5

'' Yep, you're sick.'' Dean said, setting the thing aside.

'' What now?'' Sam asked, turning over to look up at him.

'' You're going to get some rest.'' Dean said. '' You need to rest, or you'll be bed ridden for two weeks. Remember last time?''

'' Don't remind me.'' Sam rolled over on his side, fighting with the blankets to wrap the around himself. Dean lend a hand in getting it out from under him, but Sam quickly took it for himself to wrap it around him. He heard Sam let out a small groan, and then he buried his face into the pillow. Dean turned to leave, but instead of heading for his own room he went for the bathroom. He entered, and quickly grabbed a rag off the rack to wet with cold water. He rung it out, and made his way back to Sam's room. Sam was already out cold when he returned, but that didn't stop him from laying the cloth over his forehead. Sam jerked a little from the sudden cold, but then fell still again. Dean was sure he'd sleep for awhile, so he left the room with the door slightly open as he made his way down to the library. If Sam woke up then he'd hear him, and be able to help. Until then he would just have to be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had felt when Dean had laid the cold cloth on his head. He hadn't flinched at the touch, in fact he welcomed it. It felt wonderful against his skin that was both on fire but also freezing cold. He was grateful that Dean thought to do that for him, and wanted to say so, but found sleep tugging at his mind instead.

He was in and out of sleep for a few hours. He could remember hearing Dean come in a few times to check on him, could remember him setting a hand on his shoulder, but then things began to get hazy. He felt what appeared to be a small dip in the mattress that slowly crawled its way up the bed. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but couldn't muster the strength to see what it was. A moment or so passed, and then he felt this strange pain on the back of his neck. It felt almost like someone was gripping it in a strong hold, and it was rather painful. He never made a sound, because as quick as the pain came it seemed to fade away, or maybe he'd fallen asleep from it.

He opened is eyes, and the pain was gone, but there was a dangerous churning in his stomach. He knew that feeling, and he knew what was coming if he didn't make it to the bathroom in the next few minutes. Sam darted out of the bed, his movements dulled by fever as he threw his door open, and padded to the bathroom. He threw the door open when he reached in, and didn't stop until he was kneeling in front of the toilet.

It was then that his stomach decided to try to force itself out of him.

 

 

\--

 

 

Sam hadn't even been asleep for more than a few hours.

Dean had been reading up on a hunt that the two of them could hopefully take once Sam was well again when he heard heavy footsteps running down the hallway. Worried as to what it could be, Dean began to make his way towards Sam's room. He pulled the door open, and saw that Sam wasn't inside. His bed was empty, and he was nowhere to be seen. He thought for a moment that maybe he'd gotten up to look for him, but that was quickly dashed when he heard the gut wrenching sound of someone vomiting at the end of the hall. Dean felt a pit open up in his chest as he quickly made his way towards the bathroom. He practically threw the door open, his eyes quickly finding Sam on the floor before the toilet.

'' Sammy?'' Dean heard Sam gag violently again, but nothing seemed to come up. His head turned towards him after a moment, and Dean could see in his eyes that his fever had gotten worse. They were red rimmed, and watery from the force and pain behind the retching. Dean quickly walked over to his brothers side, watching as he threw his head over the side of the toilet again to let out another painful retch. Bile came up with the force of it, burning the back of Sam's throat that was already feeling torn to shreds.

When the bought of sickness seemed to be over Sam let his head rest on the cold porcelain, turning his head over to watch as Dean reached for something at the sink. He closed his eyes, nausea already clawing its way back up his throat as he swallowed uneasily. A second later he felt something cold pressed to his neck as a hand landed on his back.

'' Sammy, look at me for a second.'' Dean said, his hand rubbing across his brothers tense back. The poor kid was so wound up that it must be painful. Sam did look towards him, and his eyes clearly portrayed the pain that he was in.

'' Hurts.'' Sam rasped out, his eyes sliding shut against his will as he threw his head over the toilet again to vomit. Nothing was coming up, and Sam's body quickly began to tense up even worse against the dry heaves.

'' Sammy, you need to relax. You're working yourself up, and there's nothing left to bring up. Just relax and it will stop.'' Dean said, his hand continuing to run across his back. Sam didn't respond to what he said, but did appear to understand what had been said. It was another five or maybe ten minutes though before he actually stopped. His head rested against the porcelain again, his eyes shut as he took ragged breaths to ease the nausea still begging for him to spew his guts. Dean ran the cool cloth across his brothers brow, and Sam leaned into the touch with a pained groan.

'' What the hell is happening to me?'' Sam mumbled, eyes looking up to Dean through a haze.

'' You're just really sick Sammy. That's all, and you won't get better until I get you back to bed. Come on, think you can stand?'' Dean asked. Sam nodded, lifting his head off the toilet as Dean got an arm around his body. When he was sure that Sam was ready he began to help him stand. It was a slow process, but he soon had Sam standing up. His legs were a little shaky, but he seemed to be pretty steady. '' You ready to walk now?'' Dean asked. Another nod of Sam's head gave him his answer, and then Dean began to walk forward with his brother at his side. He led Sam down the hall, and took him back into his room. Sam didn't fight Dean as he helped to get him back under the covers, and he watched as Dean turned to grab the trash bin that was laying across the room. He set it beside Sam's bed as an emergency measure in case he started to get sick again and he couldn't get to the bathroom.

'' Dean?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah, what is it?''

'' Water.'' Sam rasped out, a hand motioning to his mouth. Dean quickly got what he meant.

'' Yeah, I can get you some. Just hang on for a minute.'' Dean turned to leave, but his eyes caught something that was on the bed spread. There on the right side of Sam's head rested what looked like three tear marks in the sheets. They didn't look like anything that Sam could've caused from tossing and turning, so what were they. Deciding that Sam didn't need the hounding questions at the moment, Dean tucked it away in his head to ask him later, and quickly turned out of the room to get the water. He was there and back in under five minutes with a glass in hand. Sam looked very grateful when he returned, already sitting up as Dean approached the bed.

'' Small sips Sammy. We don't want you getting sick again.'' Dean said. Sam took the glass, and as Dean had said he took small sips from it. He got about halfway through the glass before setting it aside to lay back in the bed. Dean's eyes drifted towards the clock sitting beside the bed, and he read the large LED numbers there.

10:49.

'' You good on your own now Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam nodded, pulling the covers up around him. Dean turned to leave, but turned back for a moment to rest a hand on Sam's forehead. His fever was still pretty high, prompting Dean to worry. He'd given him the fever reducer a few hours ago, maybe it would be safe to give him another. However, Sam was already asleep when he pulled away, leaving Dean to decide against it. Instead he replaced the cool cloth on his brothers forehead, and just like he had before he left him alone with the door cracked in case there was another beeline for the bathroom. He turned to his own room, but as he settled into bed he also left his door open. Dean wanted to hear if Sam ran for the bathroom again, or if something else happened that he should be aware of.

Slowly, he drifted off with the thoughts of his sick brother tormenting his mind.

 

\---

 

Dean had been up before seven the next morning, but Sam hadn't stumbled out of bed until around noon.

Dean had been making himself some lunch which consisted of homemade burgers, the same that he'd made the first time that they'd found the bunker and called it home. Across from him was a pot with some broth in it for Sam when ever he woke up. He didn't think his stomach could handle much else because Sam's stomache was shit when he was sick. It had been that way since he was a child, and even now that he as an adult he still couldn't hold his stomach when sick.

Dean was about ready to sit down with the burgers he'd made, but a shuffling sound caught him first. When he looked up he saw Sam shuffling in with a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He was still very pale, and he looked more unsteady then he had when he'd found him in the bathroom. He stumbled into the  room, walking straight towards the small table that sat against the far wall. He fell back into one of the chairs with a groan, trying desperately to keep awake as he laid his head on his arms that were resting on the table.

'' How you feeling Sammy?'' Dean asked, turning to get a bowl down to dish out some of the broth for him. He heard a groan from the table, followed by a weak cough.

'' Still feel like shit.'' Sam mumbled, never lifting his head from the table. Dean brought the bowl over to him a moment later, setting it in front of Sam. Sam lifted his head to see what it was, but then put his head back down. Just the sight of the food made him feel more sick to his stomach. '' Coe on Sammy, you need to eat something.'' Dean said.

'' 'm not hungry.'' Sam said.

'' You don't even want the broth. You have to eat something.'' Dean encouraged.

''I can't.'' Sam said. '' It'll just come back up.'' He said. Dean left the bowl where it was just in case he changed his mind, but he did walk over to him.

'' Sammy, look at me for a second.'' Dean said. Sam obeyed after a moment, his head lifting from the table to glare up at him with fever bright eyes. Dean bent down to be at eye level with Sam. He reached out, resting a hand on his head. He was very concerned about what he felt.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj6_fuusYjSAhVLxoMKHbxMA5cQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Farcheolog%2Fsupernatural-fanart%2F&psig=AFQjCNEU6PngvGRpD7zH68wo1K2yYzHnDQ&ust=1486914105855851)

Sam's skin was on fire, burning against his hand. His cheeks were flushed pink to prove the matter. Sam leaned into the touch, his eyes shutting with a pained whimper. He ran his hand back through Sam's hair in a comforting measure, his hand resting at the back of Sam's neck. It lingered there longer than normal though, because he felt something strange on the back of his neck.

'' Sammy, can you turn around for me?'' Dean asked. Sam obliged, turning in the chair to let Dean get a look. He swept Sam's way to long hair out of the way, and found what looked like some sort of bite on the back of his neck. It wasn't deep, in fact it didn't look like it had really unctured the skin much. However, there were red and angry welts sitting there that clearly resembled teeth marks. '' Sam, did something bite you?'' Dean asked.

'' No.'' Sam mumbled. '' I don't think anything's bit me.''

'' OK then.'' Dean took his hands off the strange bite, walking his way around Sam. '' Sammy, you're going to get another fever reducer in you, and then you're going to get some more rest.'' Dean said.

'' Do I have to stay in bed?'' Sam asked. He looked up to Dean, his eyes watery and red rimmed. God he was so sick.

'' You can rest on the couch that we brought in. It may be more comfortable then that brick you call a bed.'' Dean said.

'' Jerk.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Bitch.'' Dean mumbled. He rested his hand on Sam's forehead again, and just like before Sam leaned into the touch. Dean let out a sigh, and went for the freezer. He pulled down an ice pack, and wrapped it in a cloth as he went back to Sam.

'' Come on Sammy, let's get you comfortable. Let's go.'' Dean helped get Sam standing again, and lead him out into the hallway to lead him to where the couch was. He couldn't help but glance at Sam's neck to see the bite, and wonder what had caused it. He'd look into it once he knew that Sam was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was already asleep again by the time that Dean had managed to track down his cellphone to make a quick call.

'' Yes, I already told you. He just got sick out of the blue yesterday, and he just keeps getting worse.'' Dean said, feeling a little frustrated as his eyes drifted towards the couch. Sam was curled up on his side there, the blanket that he'd wrapped around himself pulled tightly against his form to ward off the cold. '' I've tried everything I know aside from dumping him in an ice bath to bring down his fever, but it just keeps going up.''

_'' Do you wish for me to come and take a look at him?''_

'' That's why I'm calling you Cas. There's something more behind this, I just don't know what it is.'' Dean said.

_'' What do you mean by that Dean?''_

'' This morning I found this strange bite mark on the back of Sam's neck. It didn't look like any kind of bite a vamp or werewolf could've made. I just don't know what caused it.'' Dean said.

_'' I will be there as soon as I can be. Where are you right now?''_

'' Sam and I are in the bunker.'' Dean said. '' I didn't want to keep him in that motel room back where we were, but now I'm starting to think I should've because the car ride really didn't help him any.''

_'' You were just doing what you thought was safe for Sam.''_ Dean heard some shuffling in the background, followed by the clanking of keys. _'' I will be there in a day or so. I'm farther out then I thought I was.''_

'' Just get here Cas. If this is being caused by something then we need to stop it.'' Dean said.

_'' Don't let Sam out of your sight. If this really is a creature doing this you're bound to see it at some point.''_

'' I'll keep that in mind. Just hurry Cas.''

_'' I will.''_

The line went dead after that, leaving Dean alone with a comatose brother  across the room He shoved his cell into his back pocket as he took a seat across from Sam. His brothers laptop was set up on the small table before them, and he had a few search tabs open for his own internet surfing. It was time to find out what the hell may be hurting his brother. So he began his search while keeping a close eye on his brother.

 

\---

 

 Sam's eyes cracked open after a few hours of rest. God his body felt so sore right now. He wished that it would stop, but he knew that whatever this was wasn't going away until his fever went down. He couldn't even tell how high it was now, but it had to be bad because he could barely see straight anymore.

Sam smacked his lips together, realizing that he was severely thirsty. His throat was raw and dry, and he would give anything for some water. He began to untangle himself from the blankets, but as he did so he looked up and found his brother sitting there. He had ahold of his laptop, but he didn't appear to be doing anything with it. He was sleeping, his head laying back on the chair with his hands sprawled out in his lap.

'' Dean?'' Sam called, his voice sounding strange to himself. Dean didn't even flinch at the sound of his name. '' Dean?'' Sam tried again, more force behind his voice this time. Again, he didn't even flinch. So Sam took matters into his own hands, and began to sand from the couch. It was a slow process, but he did manage it after a few minutes of fighting with the blankets and his own uncooperative legs. Sam slowly paced towards the door, the blanket left where it was even though he was freezing. He shivered slightly as he turned into the hallway, and began to work his way towards the kitchen. It took him a little over five minutes, but he soon made it. Another shiver worked its way through his core as he stumbled towards the sink. He took a glass down from the shelf with a shaky hand, and tried desperately to hold it still under the tap while the water ran out.

He only filled the glass halfway because if it was filled all the way it would've spilled all over the place. Sam braced himself against the sink with one arm, while the other brought the glass up to his lips. The water felt great against his throat. It soothed the stinging and burning, making his throat feel the best it has all day. Maybe he was starting to get better. He went to take a step, but stumbled when he did.  He regained his balance, holding himself up only to see something dark flash across his eyes. Sam searched for what the black thing had been, but never found it. Instead, he felt sharp teeth sink into the back of his neck as he tumbled forward. The glass slipped from his hand, shattering against the concrete floor. Sam, sadly, fell into the glass. It was sharp enough to cut his right palm open, and then when he fell to his side it sliced up his arm. The bite was hard, and felt just as bad as the one he'd felt before when he'd been sleeping. However, just like before he barely noticed when it pulled away. What he did notice was that he felt worse now. He felt like his fever had spiked again, and he couldn't move. His neck was still sore, but there wasn't anything biting him anymore.

Sam's head began to swim dangerously as his vision blurred. He had to shut his eyes to keep from getting sick to his stomach.

'' Dean.'' He called out, trying desperately to call for his brother. '' Dean.''

 

\---

 

'' ..... Dean.''

Dean jerked up on the chair at the sound of his name being called. Sam must've woken up.

'' Sam?'' Dean rubbed at his eyes, opening them after a moment to gaze at the couch across from him. However, what he saw was an empty couch with a tangled up blanket resting on the cushions. He did not see a 6'4'' brother. '' Sammy?'' Dean called out louder, standing from the chair. Where had Sam gone off to? '' Sammy!?''

'' Dean.'' He turned around to the door, realizing that the voice was coming from outside the door. Sam must be outside, probably in the kitchen or bathroom. He quickly left the room, turning down towards the kitchen first. '' Dean, help.'' He was definitely going in the right direction. Sam was down here somewhere, he just had to find him.

'' Sammy, where the hell are you?'' Dean called out, looking inside all the rooms as he walked by. He quickly reached the kitchen, and found his brother laying on the floor there with a puddle of blood around his right arm. '' Oh my god, Sammy.''

 Dean ran over to his brother, falling to his knees beside him as he set a hand on his brothers shoulder.

'' Sammy, hey, what happened?'' Dean asked, squeezing his shoulder. Sam looked up at him with eyes that didn't want to focus on him. The motion also revealed what appeared to be some blood that was matted in his hair. '' Sammy?''

'' Something bit.'' Sam mumbled. He moved his bleeding arm a little, but only managed to dig more glass into his already abused skin. '' I fell. Something bit me..... Bit me... Dean?'' Sam's eyes shut a moment later, a shaky breath coming out as he tried to move again.

'' Hold up Sam.'' Dean wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulders, and carefully helped to lift him to a sitting position. He pulled him clear of the glass, sitting him back against the wall before taking a look at his injuries. He was definitely cut bad on the arm. There was a piece still imbedded in his palm much like the one he'd gotten back when the devil was still playing around in his head. There was also glass shards sticking out of his arm, where blood was still dripping down to land on the floor. '' Damn, this is bad.'' Dean mumbled. He felt a shaky grip on his arm, and when he looked over he realized that it was Sam. He could barely keep the grip on his arm, and his eyes were watery as he looked at him.

'' Dean... Attacked.... It attacked me.'' Sam said.

'' What attacked you Sam? Tell me.'' Dean said.

'' Black.'' Sam said. '' It was black.''

'' What?''

'' I only saw black.'' Sam said. He shut his eyes, and the tears slipped out as he leaned back into the wall. '' It bit me, I only saw black.'' Dean was getting really worried now. He quickly reached out, and set a hand against his brothers forehead. He was on fire. Hi fever ad to have spiked past 103.

'' Dammit Sammy. We've got to get your fever down. Come on.'' Dean moved slowly as he began to lift Sam off the floor. Sam had to lean on him heavily for support as he began to lead him out of the room.

'' Dean?'' Sam muttered, his voice sounding strained like he couldn't get the words out.

'' It's alright Sammy. I've got you. You're OK. I'm going to take care of you, just relax.'' Dean soothed, the arm around his brothers shoulder squeezing him as they began to walk towards the bathroom. He had to get his brother back there. He'd have to get the glass out of his arm and stitch him up, but before he got any stitches he was getting a nice ice bath to get that fever down. He knew that Sam wouldn't like it, but there wasn't much else that he could do. Dean just hoped that what ever was caused this he could stop, and hopefully Cas could heal what ever it was Sam was battling with.

Dean got Sam into the bathroom after a few minutes of battling with keeping his brother upright. He quickly led Sam inside, and sat him on the closed toilet seat while he turned back to the tub along the wall. He quickly flipped the cold water nob on, and let the tub begin to fill as he turned back to Sam.

'' Alright Sammy. Let's get that shirt off.'' Dean said. Sam understood, and was starting to pull at the hem. Dean quickly realized that Sam was so dazed from the fever that he couldn't move fast enough. So Dean stepped in, and gently began to lift the long sleeved shirt away. When it was gone, Sam shivered as the cold air brushed against his bare chest. Dean was able to get a good look at his arm now, and realized that there wasn't as much glass as he originally thought. There was only about three pieces there, but they were enough to cause some deep cuts to his skin.

'' Cold.'' Sam mumbled. Dean looked up to his brother, his eyes meeting Sam's which were watery and red.

'' It's alright Sammy.'' Dean said. He rested a hand against his brothers cheek, fever making his skin feel like flames. Sam leaned into the touch as more tears rolled down his face. '' It's going to be OK. Trust me, this will help make you feel better.'' Sam nodded, leaning further into the touch. Dean pulled away a moment later. He turned back to the tub, finding it almost full. He turned off the tap, and then turned back to Sam. '' I have to get the glass out of your arm Sammy. Then you're going to get in the tub.'' Dean said. Sam only nodded, watching with bleary eyes as Dean turned to grab the first aid kit that was resting above the sink. He pulled a pair of tweezers out, and carefully began to pull the glass out of his arm. Sam didn't even flinch at the pain it must've cause. He just sat back and watched as Dean carefully pulled all the glass out. The cuts were freshly opened, and freely bleeding, but he was still OK.

'' You gonna stitch it?'' Sam asked.

'' Not yet. You're going to get a cold bath first, alright. We've got to bring that fever down.'' Dean thanked what ever god was out there, because Sam never tried to fight him about it. He must still be with it enough to be able to tell what needs to be done to help. '' Alright, work with me now.'' Dean helped to lift him up to his feet, and led Sam towards the tub. He had Sam keep a steady hand on his shoulder as he stepped over the edge of the tub, but the second that his legs hit the water Dean felt him jerk.

'' To cold! It hurts!'' Sam cried out.

'' I know it does, just bear with it Sammy. It's going to help you. Please, just bear with it.'' Dean said. Sam didn't fight his brothers hold as Dean lowered him down, but he did keep babbling on. His fever was way to high for sure. He was getting delirious now. Dean got Sam laying back in the water, keeping his head above just enough to be able to breath.

'' Cold.'' Sam whimpered.

'' I know Sammy. I know.'' Dean said. He brushed Sam's hair out of his face, and then scooped some of the water over his head. His hair soaked quickly, but Sam never fought him. His left hand stayed against his brothers head for comfort, while the other scooped water over his head to help lower the fever. Sam leaned into his brothers touch, a low whimper making its way out. '' It's alright Sammy. You're OK. Only a little while longer.'' Dean said. Sam nodded at what he said, leaning further into the touch. Dean waited until Sam's hands were beginning to prune in the water, and there wasn't much heat coming off his skin, to pull him out. He hauled Sam out of the tub, and again sat him on the toilet before reaching for a towel to help dry him off. Sam was shivering badly as Dean wrapped the towel around him. He took a second one, and quickly towel dried his hair to keep the water from dripping on him.

'' Alright Sammy. Time to stitch you up.'' Dean said. Sam just nodded, leaning back as Dean carefully took his arm into his hands. Dean stitched him up as quickly as he could, then wrapped his arm to keep anything else from getting inside the stitches. They didn't need him getting any sicker then he already was. When he was sure that the stitches were good, he then walked around Sam to get a look at his neck. However, instead of seeing a bite, he saw smooth skin. '' What the hell?''

'' What?''

'' The bites gone.'' Dean said. He rested a hand against his brother neck, but felt no sign of even a scar being there. It was just gone. '' Sammy, are you sure something bit you?'' Dean asked.

'' Yes. I felt it.'' Sam said.

'' Alright then.'' Dean turned back to face Sam. '' Let's get you back to your room for some dry clothes, then you're going to get some rest.'' Dean said. Sam nodded, letting Dean lead him out of the bathroom to get back to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_'' He actually saw it?''_

'' I told you Cas. Sam said he saw something black before something bit him. I saw the blood from the bite myself, but when I took a look less then ten minutes after it happened the bite was gone.'' Dean said. He stood in the doorway to Sam's room, his eyes watching his brother. Sam was curled up under the covers of his bed, the blankets pulled tightly around himself as well as an ice pack resting on his head. He was miserable, Dean could tell by the small whimpers that kept escaping his lips while he slept. He was just glad that he hadn't been bent over puking since that morning. Things could change with the flip of a switch, so he had to pay close attention. '' I don't know what the hell could've attacked him, but he said he was attacked.''

_'' Was he able to describe what it was that he saw?''_

'' No, he was practically delirious when I got to him.'' Dean said. '' I had to dunk him in a cold bath to bring down his fever, and even now it's still through the roof.''

_'' I'm still a few hours out. I should be there soon. Has anything else changed since you last called?''_

'' No... Not that I'm aware of. As far as I know Sam's having the same symptoms as the other day. They're just much worse, aside from the bite that is. I just don't know what could've caused it.'' Dean explained.

_'' I've only heard of a few creatures that could ever cause such a thing.''_

'' What is it?'' Dean asked.

_'' I can't remember the name, but it was known to be found alongside a witch long ago. I thought them to be extinct, but I must be wrong.''_

'' a witch?.... Dammit.''

_'' Dean?''_

'' Sam and I just finished a hunt against a witch.'' Dean said. '' Could it be related to her?''

_'' It could be possible.''_

'' I'll look into it until you get here, but if Sam takes another turn like this I don't think I can avoid taking him to a hospital.''

_'' Don't let him out of your sight.''_

'' I won't.'' Dean said, the line going dead soon after that. He shoved the phone back into his pocket, his eyes snapping up to his brother when he heard Sam moan out. He saw Sam turning over on his side, his hand groping around for the bucket sitting there. Dean quickly realized what was happening, and ran over to Sam. He picked up the bucket, and held it under is brothers had as Sam threw it inside. He heaved painfully, his back seizing under Dean's hand as he rubbed back and forth. There was nothing for Sam to bring up aside from some water he'd kept down an hour before, and stomach bile. Then he started to dry heave, which sounded even worse than when something would come up.

'' Relax Sammy. There's nothing left to bring up. You just have to relax now.'' Dean said. There was a small nod of Sam's head, followed by one last dry heave before they finally stopped. Sam fell back into the bed, a shiver running through his body as he panted. Dean set the can aside, and grabbed the ice pack that had fallen. He pressed it to Sam's forehead, his hand lingering long enough to run back through his hair. Sam's eyes cracked open to look at Dean, and he could see the pain inside of them.

'' Dean.... Why is this happening to me?'' Sam asked, his voice a low whimper that sounded broken. His hand kept raking back through his hair, and Sam leaned into that touch.

'' I don't know why its happening Sammy, but we're going to figure this out. I promise you, we will.'' Dean said. Sam nodded at what he said, but then his eyes slid shut. He was asleep a moment later, but Dean didn't step away. He stayed right at Sam's side, his hand still his hair aside to comfort him. Dean could research on Sam's laptop later, but right now his brother needed him. He wasn't going to leave him again. Sam's head leaned into Dean's hand, his face scrunched up in discomfort. Dean was worried for his brother. If he couldn't stop this, then what was he going to do. Cas had mentioned that it may be related to the witch, but if it was then what was it? Dean tried to think it out while his hand worked through his brothers hair.

 

\---

 

Two hours later and Sam was bent over the edge of the trashcan again. Like before, nothing would come up which forced him to suffer through painful dry heaves. Dean's hand rested on his brothers back, working out the tensed muscles that were tight enough to make him very concerned.

'' Try to relax Sammy. There's nothing to come up, remember?'' Dean said.

'' I.... Can't.'' Sam panted, another heave throwing him forward into the bin. Dean's other hand came up to rest on Sam's forehead, and he could feel the heat burning his palm. His fever had spiked again. '' Dean?..... Make it stop, please.'' Sam begged. He lifted his head from the bin, and Dean saw his eyes watering as tears spilled over his cheeks.

Enough was enough.

'' Alright then Sammy. Come on.'' Dean moved the trash bin when Sam seemed to be done puking his guts up. '' You need more help than I can offer Sam.'' Dean said.

'' Where are we going?'' Sam asked. Dean shoved Sam's boots on his feet before answering.

'' The hospital.''

'' No hospital.'' Sam said.

'' Sammy, you can't avoid it.'' Dean said, taking the blanket from the bed to wrap around his shoulders. '' You're sick, really sick. There's nothing else that I can do. Now come on, lets get you up.'' Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, and carefully began to lift him to his feet. Sam was very unsteady on his feet, but managed to stay upright as they began to walk towards the door.

'' Dean?'' Sam mumbled.

'' What is it Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' I can't see straight.'' Sam said.

'' What?'' Dean got worried at that, and quickly began to move Sam faster through the bunker. The two got to the garage in a little under ten minutes. Dean quickly opened the passenger side door, and dropped Sam into the seat. He shut the door quickly after, and made his way around the car. He dropped into the drivers seat, and tore out of the garage as quick as he could. Dean was making good speed, and was about to pull out onto the road when something caught his eye.

'' Son of a bitch!'' Dean swerved the car to the side. Something black had moved into their path. Something black, and at least half their size. He slammed the breaks, one arm keeping himself in the seat while the other held Sam back. When the car finally stopped Dean looked up to find what the black thing was. What he saw was a bird like creature perched on the front hood of the impala. It was almost full covered in black, with white feathers resting around its head. Its beak was open to reveal razor sharp teeth waiting inside the light blue colored thing.

'' Dean?''

'' Stay still Sam.'' Dean ordered. He reached into the glove compartment, and took out the gun that they kept inside at all times. '' Don't get out of the car.'' Dean stepped out of the car, the gun still raised in his hand as he took aim at the bird. It just looked at him, and made this hissing sound. Dean ignored the hissing sound, and quickly shot at the creature. He hit it dead in the heart, however the shot didn't do ay good. The bird was still watching him, but now it was angry. So shooting this damn thing did nothing, then what could kill it? 

Dean didn't have the chance to think about that because the creature was flying straight at him. He still kept ahold of the gun, but he turned to run from the car. If this was the thing that was attacking Sam then he had to keep it away from him. He wasn't going to let it get to him this time. He was glad to see after looking over his shoulder that the creature was following him towards the trees. However, the creature seemed to have its own tricks up its sleeve. If Dean wasn't mistaken, he could see lightning flowing from its wings to connect with the ground below it. He quickly realized what was about to happen, but there was nowhere for him to go. The bird flew overhead of him when it caught up, and Dean was hit dead on by the lightning. It was some of the worst pain he felt, forcing him to the ground as he writhed through the electricity coursing through his body. The bird finally flew away, but his muscles were still jerking beyond his control.

Why was this happening, and what the hell was this thing?

Dean was able to open his eyes after a moment, and horror struck him when he saw the bird flying towards the impala. Sam was still in the passenger seat, watching the thing as it maneuvered around the impala to get to him.

'' Sammy.'' Dean cried out. He tried to get to his feet, but hi muscles were still fairly buzzed and didn't want to cooperate with his movements. The bird was already at the car, and was tearing at the handle to the passenger side door. Dean didn't think that it could've gotten the door open, but somehow the damn thing managed it. The door flew open, and then the birds head was inside pulling at Sam. He could hear him fighting with the creature, screaming for it to let him go. Dean quickly jumped up from where he was sitting, wanting nothing more then to get that damn thing away from Sam. His muscles were still pretty messed up, but he managed to get through the strange feeling to run towards Sam.

'' Sammy!''

'' Dean!'' The bird had Sam pinned down on is side now, and its head was close to the back of his neck. Dean couldn't do anything to stop it before those sharp teeth it had sunk into the back of Sam's neck. Sam yelled out, but then Dean noticed that he became very pale, and his eyes were rolling back into his head.

'' No! SAMMY!'' Dean didn't care if the gun didn't do anything, he had to try something to get that damn thing off of Sam. He held the gun up again, and fired off two shots into the creature. It just stared at him with these big black eyes, but then it finally let go of Sam. Dean fired two more times, emptying the clip. The bird made a screeching howl, and then took off into the trees. Dean watched it as it went, but then he saw what looked to be a woman waiting for it. Dean watched her for a moment as the bird thing landed at her side, but then she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Dean's eyes were quickly drawn away from the trees when he heard Sam coughing violently on the ground.

'' Sammy, Sam, hey look at me.'' Dean fell to his knees beside Sam, one of his hands landing on Sam's shoulder. '' Sammy?''

'' Dean.'' Sam sounded like he was in shock. Dean set a hand against his neck, and it came away covered in blood, his blood.

'' Hey, its OK Sammy, you're going to be OK.'' Dean said. Sam kept coughing violently into his hand, but after a moment he pulled his hand back. Dean's eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw Sam's palm coated in blood. It was dripping from his lips as he continued to cough.

'' Dean.... Blood.''

'' It's OK Sammy.'' No it wasn't. Sam was coughing up blood, and there were only so many reasons that this could happen. Panic coursed through him as Dean began to lift Sam off the ground. '' We've got to get you to the hospital. Com on, work with me.'' Dean tried to get Sam to his feet, but he could barely stand now. He was leaning entirely on Dean to be able to walk. '' It's going to be fine Sammy, we're going to get you some help.'' Dean dropped him back into the passenger seat, and ran around the car to the drivers seat. He threw the car into drive and tore out of there to get to the road. As he drove Sam's head fell onto his shoulder, and he continued to cough violently into his hand.

'' Just hang in there Sammy.'' Dean said, panic coursing through him as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat beside Sam's bed, watching his brother as he coughed into a rag that was already stained red with his blood.

'' Hang in there Sammy.'' Dean said, his hand rubbing back and forth across his shoulder. He felt Sam shudder under his hand, more coughs racking his body. He pulled the rag away after a moment, long pants coming out as he looked towards him.

'' Dean.''

'' Yeah Sammy?''

'' What... What was that thing?'' Sam asked. He quickly fell into another coughing fit, more blood staining the cloth clenched in his hands. He curled up on himself, his body shuddering under Dean's hand. Dean couldn't believe how small that Sam looked on that bed. How could a 6'4'' person look less than 15 years old like this.

'' I don't know Sam.'' Dean said, his hand still rubbing over his shoulder.'' But we're going to find out soon. I promise you.'' Sam just nodded, still coughing hard into the cloth. The cool cloth that had been on his head fell off, so Dean reached over to place it back on there. He seriously needed some help, where were the damn doctors in this place? It couldn't be that busy here right now.

'' I'll be back in a second Sammy. Just stay put.'' Dean saw Sam nod before he stood from the chair beside the bed. He stepped through the curtain pulled around the bed, and began to approach the desk before something else caught his eye. There were three other beds set up on the other side of the emergency room from Sam's. One of them had a lady in it, while the other two held two mall boys. They were all coughing up blood just like Sam was, and they looked just about as sick as he did. There was a nurse over one of the boys, wiping a wet cloth over his face to cool off what had to be a high fever. Doctors were running past him a moment later, carrying bags of medicine and IV equipment towards another set of rooms. Dean peered inside the room to see what was going on, and saw two other people inside. They were both children, and they were also showing the same symptoms as both Sam and those other three people he'd seen.

'' What the hell is going on here?'' Dean mumbled.

'' You didn't hear?'' Dean spun around to face a nurse who was holding a few charts for other patients.

'' Hear what?'' Dean asked.

'' There's this strange bug going around. It's got half the town down with one of the worst sicknesses we've seen.'' She said.

'' Yeah, no kidding.'' Dean said, knowing that this was no flu.

'' Are you here for another patient?'' She asked.

'' My brother, he got really sick on me after a little road trip we took a few days ago.'' Dean said. '' He must've caught this bug then, good thing I brought him.''

'' You should go wait in he waiting room if you're not going to stay with him. We really need to keep this walkway clear for the personnel to get through.'' The nurse said. '' We should be around to see your brother soon.''

'' Thanks.'' Dean quickly turned around, and walked back towards the curtain where Sam's bed was resting. He pulled the curtain aside, and found Sam thrown over the side of the bed throwing up again. However, Dean was chilled to the bone when he saw that he was puking up blood, not bile. Panic surged through him as he ran towards the bed. He rested a hand on his shoulder, and could feel him shaking uncontrollably underneath of his palm.

'' Sammh, hey answer me.'' Dean begged. Sam couldn't even lift his head to look at him. He was so sick. Dean knew he needed help, so he quickly ran out through the curtain, and shouted for a doctor. 

'' HEY, I need help in here NOW. He's puking up blood!'' Dean screamed. A second later doctors were rushing inside, and they were taken aback at the sight. One of them ran towards the monitors and started spouting out medical lingo that Dean didn't understand, the only word he did know was _low oxygen count,_ which meant that Sam wasn't getting enough air into his lungs. When he was laying back on the bed again the doctors quickly strapped an oxygen mask to his face as three other nurses ran inside. One of the three was trying to push Dean out, but he fought against her. Like hell were they separating them now.

'' Doctor, his heart rates going up.'' One of the nurses called out.

'' He's worse off then we thought, we've got to move him fast.'' Another doctor said.

Dean was finally pushed aside when the doctors began to push the bed that Sam was laying on out of the small space he'd been left in. He was shaking all over as he watched as Sam was wheeled by. As they went, he got a quick glimpse of him, and it made his face go white.

Sam was watching him with wide pain filled eyes, one of his hands reaching to him as more blood ran past his lips. If he wasn't mistaken he heard him call out his name as tears fell out of his eyes. Then Sam was gone as the doctors ran him down the hallway towards the elevators. One of the nurses ran past him, and he quickly caught her by the arm.

'' Please, where are they taking my brother?'' Dean asked, his eyes flipping between her and the elevator as the doors closed on the doctors and his little brother.

'' They're taking him up to the ICU for further evaluation, we're going to have to admit him in isolation until we can get his fever and everything else under control.'' The nurse said.

'' Oh god.'' Dean felt his legs shake a little at that, but kept his composure. He let the nurse go, and quickly began to work its way to those elevators to get to where the ICU was. Like hell was he letting them take Sam without him going along.

 

\---

 

Five hours had passed. Five, f**king hours had passed, and there was still no word on Sam.

Dean was sitting in one of the chairs lining the walls of the waiting room. He could barely sit still, his knee bouncing out of control as he tapped a finger against the armrest of the chair. He was way past nervous, probably closes to having a full blown panic attack. If somebody would just tell him how his brother was doing, he'd really appreciate that right about now. Sitting alone for so long can make you go crazy. Dean had tried busying himself on his phone by doing some research on whatever the hell it had been that he saw. It was a little harder now that the pages were hard to load on a cellphone, but he was able to make it work. Through that, he was able to get a page that had a creature that fit the description of what they were after.

The creature is known as an impundulu, a vampiric bird that is known for its ability to create lighting, giving it the nickname the lightning bird. The creature was acociated with witch craft, and is said to be a familiar to a female witch through the decades. It also said that the creature could morph into human form for a short time, and was known to attack the enemy's of the witch that they were attached to. That reminded Dean of the fact that he'd seen a person in the trees. Could it be possible that this was the witch controlling the impundulu? Dead didn't think that it could be the witch that they'd killed. They would've been attacked by that damn bird long before now if it was the case. Maybe she was related to the bitch that they'd killed, and wanted revenge for her death. But then why Sam? Why go after him? Dean had been the one to kill her, he'd shot her as she fired into his shoulder, so why go after Sam?

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a familiar face walk into the room. While it wasn't a doctor, it was someone that he could trust.

'' Dean.''

'' Cas.'' Dean was out of his chair, and walking over to the angel when he came into the room. '' What the hell took you so long? I've been trying to call you for the last five hours.'' Dean said.

'' Side tracked. Where's Sam?'' Cas asked.

'' Sammy's in trouble.'' Dean said. '' He was puking up blood last I saw him. They can't get his fever under control.'' Dean fell back into a nearby chair, the fear of the situation hitting him again. '' They don't know if he's going to make it.'' Dean whispered. '' Sam might die here.''

'' Dean, Sam's not going to die.'' Cas said, taking a seat beside him.

'' How do you know Cas? You didn't see him the way I did. Sam was ready to drop dead when I dragged him out of the bunker, and now he's vomiting blood.'' Dean said, glaring at Cas. '' What ever this thing is its trying to kill Sam, and I don't know how to stop it.''

'' I take it that you looked into the creature.'' Cas said.

'' Yeah. Found out its called an impundulu, but I couldn't find a way to kill it.'' Dean explained.

'' That won't be nececarry, I know how to take care of one.'' Cas said.

'' You do?''

'' Yes, but you may not like the idea.'' Cas warned. Dean just stared at Cas, another pit opening in his stomach at what he was implying.

'' What is it then?'' Dean asked.

'' The impundulu will usually continue to go after the same victim over and over again, making their condition deteriorate until they usually die.'' Cas stated.

'' Don't remind me.'' Dean mumbled, his face paling at the thought of Sam laying on that hospital bed dead.

'' It means that at some point this thing is going to return to finish the job.'' Cas stated. '' It's going to come back for Sam, and when it does we can trap it, and kill it.''

'' How are we going to do that?'' Dean asked. '' The damn thing electrocuted the hell out of me last time we encountered it. It will probably kill us before we can kill it.''

'' We can kill it with this.'' Cas flashed his angel blade at Dean to keep the others from seeing it. He quickly slipped it back up his sleeve to avoid a scene. '' The other ways would be near impossible to create in time to save Sam.'' Cas explained. '' It will show up ere for him, and when it does we'll kill it.'' Cas said.

'' And if we do, will Sam get better?'' Dean asked.

'' Yes. He should get better quickly once the impundulu is dead.'' Cas said. Dean felt a weight lifted off his chest at that. They could save Sam. He would be OK.

'' OK then, how are we getting back there then? That thing could come back at any time.'' Dean said.

'' I can sense when it arrives. Until then it is best to let the doctors work. It will be better to let them keep Sam alive then for us to barge in to wait for the creature.'' Cas explained.

'' You sure about that, because if it shows up and we just run inside with your blade people are going to call the cops on us.'' Dean said, a note of doubt to his voice.

'' Leave that to me. I'll handle that.'' Cas said. '' You'll worry about getting to Sam.''

'' Cas, I really hope that this works.'' Dean mumbled.

'' It will, I'm certain that it will.''


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours passed, and finally a doctor came out to see them.

'' Are you here for mister Sam Walker?'' The doctor asked, looking to the only two people in the room. Dean and Cas immediately stood from where they were seated, and approached the doctor.

'' Yeah. How is my brother doing?'' Dean asked.

'' He's stabilized. We were able to slow his vomiting, and we believe that we've stopped the bleeding that was causing the most of it. His fever is still very high, but we've got him on antibiotics to counteract it. However I must say, his outlook doesn't look good.'' The doctor said.

'' Why not?'' Dean asked, worry in his tone.

'' In most cases like this the person will continue to relapse until they finally succumb to their illness. We're doing what ever we can for him now, but there may not be anything left to do aside from make him comfortable.'' The doctor explained. Dean almost fell back into the chair. Cas must've noticed, because he set a steady hand on his shoulder to give it a firm squeeze.

'' Can I.... Can I go see him?'' Dean asked.

'' He's resting right now, but yes. Although, I can't allow you to stay for long.'' The doctor said.

'' We won't be long.'' Dean lied. This was their chance to get into the room. Cas could pull what ever trick he'd mentioned before to allow them to stay. He wasn't leaving Sam again. They were going to kill this thing once and for all. '' Please, I just want to see him.'' Dean said.

'' Alright then, pleas follow me.'' The doctor led them down the hall to the first room on the right. He read the chart hanging on the wall to make sure he had the right room before opening the door. '' Please, remember that he's resting. Your brother needs all the rest he can get if he wants to recover.'' The doctor reminded.

'' Thank you.'' Dean said, turning to walk inside. The doctor turned to Cas after Dean walked off.

'' Please make sure that your friend is out of hear within the-'' the doctor couldn't stop before there was a hand pressed to his forehead.

'' You will let us stay as long as we want.'' Cas said. He pulled his hand back, and watched as the doctor stared with a blank expression. Then he repeated exactly what Cas had said to him.

'' I will allow you to stay as long as you want.'' The doctor said, putting the chart back as he walked down the hall. Cas gave a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen that, then turned into the room as he shut the door. He walked straight to the bed to stand beside of Dean who was gazing at Sam's prone form.

Sam was unconscious at the moment, a breathing mask still attached to his face to help him breath. There was an ice pack laid across his forehead, as well as two others resting at his sides. They must've been trying to bring his fever down. He was hooked up to two different IV's, one giving him medication while the other was actually giving him blood. The doctors hadn't been lying about bleeding. He must've vomited up a lot of blood for that to be necessary. What scared Dean the most was just to see how pale he was. Sam's face was white, just like the sheets he was laying on. Dean's eyes drifted towards the heart monitor, watching the slow indicator for Sam's vitals jump slowly across the screen.

'' Cas, he's going to die before we can kill the impundulu.'' Dean said. Cas noticed Dean starting to shake, and quickly pulled over a chair. Dean fell back into it a moment later.

'' No he won't. I sensed it when we were coming back here. Its in the hospital now, we just have to wait for it to find us.'' Cas said.

'' You better be right. Sammy's life is on the line here.'' Dean said. Cas's eyes drifted up to the dying hunter before them.

'' I know it is.'' Cas mumbled under his breath.

 

\---

 

 Cas was pacing the room with his angel blade held in hand. He was ready for the creature to show up, and he could bet that Dean was as well.

However, Dean had barely moved from where he was resting in a chair beside Sam's bed. He'd just been watching Sam's still form as he slept through the high fever and other things that he was suffering from. It still worried Dean that he wasn't waking up. It was like he'd slipped into a coma, but there was no way to know because the doctor hadn't come to check on him since he'd let them in. All Dean could do was hope that this thing, this impundulu, would show its ugly face soon so they could finally kill it. Then Sam would get better, and they could put this whole damn thing behind them. Dean couldn't help himself as he reached out to grip Sam's hand in his own. His skin was cold in his hand, prompting Dean to grip it tightly to try and give him some warmth.

'' Come on Sammy, you've got to wake up for us.'' Dean said. '' I know you're tired, but you have to try and fight this. Prove that you can make it through this.'' He wasn't expecting to get a response, which is why he wasn't surprised when he didn't

'' Dean, he's not going to wake up.'' Cas said, a sad tone behind his voice. '' The sickness has taken him to far, only killing the impundulu will bring him back.''

'' I know.'' Dean said, running his free hand down his face. '' I know.'' Dean looked away from Sam for a moment, wanting to forget the image of his brother even though he knew that there was no avoiding it. He just couldn't, it was right before him.

'' Dean.'' Cas suddenly snapped, his blade held up as his eyes flew to the door.

'' What?'' Dean looked back to him, pulling his own knife out of his pocket. It may not do much, but he'd make due. '' Did you sense it?'' Dean asked.

'' It's close. I can sense its presence.'' Cas said, watching the door like a hawk. Dean walked beside him, reaching towards the door. Cas caught his arm before he could even tough the door knob.

'' What the hell, Cas.''

'' Don't open the door.'' Cas said.

'' But-''

'' It'll know that we're in here, and then I won't come in here. If it does that, then Sam will die.'' Cas warned. Dean quickly lowered his hand, and made his way back towards the bed. If Cas couldn't immediately get the creature, then he'd have to hold it off of Sam. '' There's something else with it.'' Cas suddenly said, surprise in his voice.

'' What?... Who is it?'' Dean asked.

'' I can't tell, but whoever it is, they're really powerful.'' Cas said. That worried Dean even more, prompting him to grab the bar on the side of the bed. He wanted to take Sam and run, but that would get him killed. They had to stand their ground first, and kill this thing.

A shadow appeared across the icy glass, and Dean gripped the blade in his hand harder as he heard the knob begin to turn. The tell tale click of the lock sounded, and then the door burst open. Cas raised the blade to strike it, but found himself unable to move. A nurse stepped inside, her hands held out before her as she mumbled under her breath. Dean knew that she was speaking Latin, and also remembered the spell. It was to late to warn Cas, for the next thing he knew the angel was flying across the room to be forced against the wall. Dean turned to face the woman, but before he could do a thing he found himself forced against the wall as well. The blade slipped from his hands to clatter to the floor, and Dean watched as the lady wearing a nurses scrubs walked towards him.

'' I knew that sooner or later you'd be here Winchester.'' She said.

'' Who the hell are you?'' Dean demanded. He was distracted by what looked like a black object flying into the room. It flew over their heads, then stopped at the girl to land on one of her outstretched arms. Its black eyes flashed towards Dean, but then landed on Sam's prone form as it flashed its teeth to them.

'' Down boy, you can take your prize in a second.'' she said.

'' Answer me bitch. Who the hell are you?'' Dean demanded, anger in his voice as he glared at her.

'' I'm shocked that you don't see the resemblance, given that you murdered my little sister just a few days ago.'' She said. '' Yeah, you hunters shot her to death, killing her like she was an animal. That's what all of you do, no matter what we do. You murder us like we don't matter.''

'' Where did you find such a creature?'' Cas asked from across the room, fighting against the hold she had Dean didn't even have to look to tell that his battle wasn't working.

'' You mean this?'' She asked, shaking the arm that held the black lightning bird. '' He's a family pet. Generations ago when there were many more of them they were often used as familiars for witches and their families. This one's been passed down my family for generations.'' She said.

Dean heard a loud beep beside him, and his head spun around to see Sam's heart monitor. The small bar that indicated his heart beat was jumping out of control.

'' No, Sammy.'' Dean fought the hold as hard a she could, trying desperately to get to his brother. It was no use, he was trapped where he was, unable to move even an inch to get to Sam.

'' There's no saving him now Dean.'' She said. '' My impundulu can suck him dry before his heart even stops.'' She made a motion to the creature to move, ad with a howl its teeth shot out. It flew at Sam, its teeth dripping saliva as it landed beside his head.'' It's your turn next.'' She said.

'' NO!'' Dean saw the impundulu's head lean down, and its teeth quietly sank into the side of Sam's neck. The heart monitor sped up even more again. '' SAMMY!''

'' No one will hear your screams. Everyone inside the hospital is asleep.'' She said. Dean and Cas were fighting harder now to be able to reach Sam. Even now they could see that this was killing him. Sam may only have a few minutes left.

'' STOP THIS!'' Dean yelled. '' He never shot your damn sister. It was ME! I SHOT HER!'' The witches eyes shifted from Sam to Dean.

'' Stop.'' She yelled. Her bird stepped away from Sam, his blood dripping from its bill as he flew back to its master. Dean could see the gaping hole in his brother neck, but the wound was already healing again to leave behind just a bloody stain. '' You what?'' She questioned.

'' I shot her. It was me. Sammy wasn't even in the room when it happened. She shot me, so I shot her back.'' Dean said. The witch approached him, an angry look on her face as both her hands focused on Dean. He felt a crushing pressure in his chest at that. '' You...... Shot, my little sister?'' She asked.

'' I did. So take out your anger on me, just leave him alone.'' Dean said. Her face grew in anger, and then one of her hands shot up into the air as she brought it down on his chest. Dean cried out in pain, the force behind the punch combined with her magic enough to crack and bruise his ribs painfully.

'' I will take out my anger, but then you're DEAD!'' She screeched. Dean felt another rib crack, but then the witches eyes were torn away from him at the sound of another screech. That's when Dean noticed that Cas was no longer pinned to the wall. His actions had not only saved Sam's life, but also freed Cas to kill the impundulu. The creature gave off one last gasp for air, and then it fell limp on the ground. Its body sparked for a split second, and then dissipated into ash. Dean felt the grip on his body falter for a split second before he fell to the floor. He glanced up to the witch as pain laced through his chest.

'' What have you done!' She yelled. She glared at Cas, anger flaring as she held up her hands. They were starting o glow with energy that would without a doubt kill them.

'' YOU'RE DEAD!''

The light jumped from her hands towards them, and was about to strike them both in the chest before something else hit her first. Dean looked to Cas in confusion when he saw what looked like the blade that he'd been holding sticking out of her back. It wouldn't kill her, but it had clearly stunned her. Then his eyes flew towards the bed, and a sight that was shocking to say the least met him.

Sam was sitting straight up on the bed, one of his hands still held up from the throw. He no longer looked sick. He looked the same as he had when they'd hunted the witches sister. He was well again.

'' Sammy.'' Dean whispered in disbelief.

'' You little pest.'' She whispered. Dean didn't waste another second before he jumped up from his spot to retrieve the angel blade. It was laying in the ash that remained from the impundulus death. He grabbed the blade up, and turned to the witch as Cas grabbed her from behind. She wasn't getting away. Dean took the blade, and stabbed her right in the heart. She didn't even flinch, her eyes closing as she accepted her death. The blade pulled out of her chest when she was limp, and Cas let her fall to the floor. They just stared at her for a moment before they registered what else had happened.

The blade slipped form Dean's hands a moment later, and he was turning towards the bed where Sam was sitting watching them.

'' Sammy.''

'' Dean.'' He strode right up to the bed, and ignored the strange look that Sam got as Dean wrapped his hands around him and didn't let go. Sam was aright, he was awake, he wasn't sick, he was going to live. '' What the hell is going on?'' Sam asked. Dean pulled away, one of his hands still resting on his arm as he looked Sam in the eye.

'' Sam, do you remember anything?'' Dean asked.

'' Um.... I... I remember bits and pieces of it. Most of it not good.'' Sam admitted.

'' What's the last thing that you remember?'' Dean asked.

'' You were carrying me to the impala. That's it.'' Sam admitted. '' It's a total blank after that.''

'' We should leave the hospital now. The sleeping spell will wear off soon, and we need to be long gone.'' Cas said.

'' Right. Can you walk now Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said.

'' Then lets get the hell out of here.''


	8. Chapter 8

The Winchesters stood outside of the bunker facing the angel Castiel as the sun was starting to set in the horizon.

'' Are you sure that you're back to normal Sam? I don't want to leave if you're still suffering from the impundulu's affects.'' Cas said.

'' It's alright Cas. What ever was happening to me is done. I think I'd know if I was sick enough to not be able to walk.'' Sam said, assuring the angel that he was indeed fine. He'd felt ten times better than anything he'd felt in the last few days.

'' Yeah, he's going to be just fine. Now go do whatever it is that you've got to do.'' Dean assured, pointing towards Cas's car. Cas just smiled for a moment before turning towards the car.

'' Let me know if this happens again. It appears that you both have upset a large family of witches.'' Cas said.

'' We'll be able to handle it just fine.'' Dean said. '' We always have.''

'' Right.'' Cas finally walked around his car, and dropped into the drivers seat. He began to drive away with a quick wave before he was pulling out on the road. He was gone a moment later, and then the brothers were turning to head back inside the bunker.

'' So you really don't remember anything Sammy?'' Dean asked, looking over to Sam.

'' No. Like I said before, I remember you helping me to the impala, and then it's a total blank. Then I was waking up to the witch trying to kill you.'' Sam said.

'' Do you remember what it was that attacked you?'' Dean asked. '' Or at least what it looked like?''

'' Not really. Right before my memory goes blank I remember seeing this weird black bird. I guessed that it was the impundulu that Cas kept mentioning to you while we were coming back here.'' Sam said.

'' Well you're not wrong.'' Dean said.

'' What?''

'' That actually happened. The thing that was attacking you to make you sick was that bird thing. That was the first time I saw it to, and he was a nasty son of a bitch.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah, no kidding.'' Sam mumbled, remembering what happened right before his mind is blank. He could remember the bite on his neck that the creature had made, and just barely could remember coughing up blood before its all dark. If it had gotten that bad, then how was it that he wasn't dead?'' I'm just wondering how it is that thing didn't kill me back there.'' Sam mumbled.

'' It almost did. If I hadn't distracted the witch when I had then you would be dead.'' Dean said.

'' And you got three broken ribs in the process Dean.'' Sam pointed out, remembering having to wrap the nasty bruised and broken ribs the night before. '' You were rather reckless.''

'' Well it worked didn't it? If I hadn't then you would be dead and Cas wouldn't have been able to stab the impundulu. That's why you're still walking and talking right now.'' Dean said.

'' I know.'' Sam mumbled. '' But.....''

'' But what Sam?'' Dean asked, picking up on his brother pause.

'' Never mind.'' Sam said, descending the metal stairs to stand by the map table.

'' Sammy what is it?'' Dean asked. '' You can tell me.'' Sam paused again, looking away from Dean as if he didn't want to talk. Then he seemed to come to a conclusion, and faced Dean.

'' When I was..... I was close to death. When my memory cuts off I can remember seeing a light.'' Sam admitted.

'' A light?''

'' Yeah. I could hear voices in it. I could hear dad, Bobby....... and I could hear mom.'' Sam said. Dean froze, watching Sam with confusion.

'' You could hear mom?''

'' Yes. I swear that I heard moms voice say something to me right before I woke up.''

'' Well, what did she say?'' Dean asked, watching Sam with surprise.

'' I think.... I think she said something like _' Sam, its not your time. Turn around.'_ '' Sam said. '' I swear that when I heard that the light vanished and I was waking up in that bed.''

'' Wow.'' Dean ran a hand down his face, finding it hard to believe what Sam was telling him. '' Sammy, you had a near death experience.'' Dean whispered. '' You were that close to death.''

'' I know.'' Sam said. '' I swear that its what I remember the most from when I was unconscious.''

'' Well then.'' Dean snapped out of his stubborn, and began to make his way back into the bunker. '' What ever happened is done now. You're alive, and safe. You're not going anywhere, so don't worry about it.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah.'' Sam followed Dean inside the bunker, a smile on his face. Dean had seen it, and felt like it was the best thing he'd seen in the last few days. He'd seen Sam so miserable, and now he was smiling. Things were going to be OK. They were OK, and they could get back to their normal work of hunting. There were a few jobs they could take in the next town over. Something easy to take. So they went back to work, prepping for the job ahead.


End file.
